


No Touching

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s hard on them both trying to keep their relationship a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #420 - PDA (public display of affection), at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

No touching in public; that was the rule. When you’re trying to keep your colleagues and superiors from finding out about your not exactly approved relationship, you can’t be too careful. 

As work partners and best friends, they could hang out together, go to bars, restaurants, even the movies and no one would bat an eye, provided they weren’t holding hands, kissing or behaving couple-y. It was common sense, and intellectually Dee could accept that, but emotionally… It got frustrating not being able to show they were together, especially when women, and sometimes men, started hitting on Ryo.

Naturally Ryo, being his usual oblivious self, never noticed; flirting seemed to go right over his head, although it occasionally registered when Dee was the one getting unwanted attention from hopeful singles. Dee could tell his partner didn’t like that any more than he did himself when it was the other way around, but like Dee, he kept quiet about it, at least in public. In private it was a different matter.

“She was hitting on you!” Ryo was definitely annoyed.

“It’s not like I asked her to! I even told her I was already seeing someone, but she didn’t seem to care.”

“Well, I care.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, but what else could I have done? We either keep quiet about our relationship and put up with the flirting, or we come clean about being together and accept the consequences; those are our choices.”

Ryo sighed. “I know, it’s just, she was all over you. I didn’t like it.”

“Now you know how I feel when someone’s flirting with you. I want to be able to say ‘Back off, he’s mine,’ but I have to keep quiet. It sucks.”

“I don’t want to be assigned a different partner; you know that’s what would probably happen if the chief found out we were involved with each other.”

“I know, and I’ll put up with anything to avoid that happening. I can live with it as long as I know you’re mine. You’re worth it, babe.”

“So are you, and you must know I don’t want anyone else.”

“I do, just doesn’t make anything easier.”

There were times it was sheer torture not being able to acknowledge their relationship in public, but the rule only applied in places where they might be seen by someone they knew. Thank god for vacations.

Strolling along the beach looking for a good spot to spread their towels, Dee spotted two attractive girls in skimpy bikinis eyeing them up. Looking away from them, he pointedly draped one arm around Ryo, reeling him in for a kiss. He caught the look of disappointment on the girls’ faces and felt like laughing aloud. For the next two weeks they could hold hands, and kiss, and not worry about people knowing they were a couple. The next time someone started getting too friendly with Ryo, Dee intended to tell them straight out to keep their hands off his man!

The End


End file.
